


Hellebore

by BugStory, ririsasy



Series: VIRROW [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom Harrow, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Sub Viren, Top Harrow, Viren looks pretty when he cries, bottom Viren, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugStory/pseuds/BugStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Harrow has a rough week dealing with possibly yet another assassination attempt and Viren tries to find a way to cheer up his king, wearing the lingerie Harrow used to like might be just the right way for it.[Writing in art trade exchange with hntr042]Now With Fanarts byAbigailSalier. Thank you so muchLonespark_the_friendly_krakenfor these beautiful arts! You are so amazing.[Re-upload for Second art 18+]





	Hellebore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).

The sky is red, with the last light of the sun at the horizon, when one of the guards at the border is attacked by three unknown men. Luckily the other guards are quick enough to defend themselves and manage to take down all of the assailants.

The council is summoned immediately to discuss the sudden threat. With no surviving attackers, the motive for the assault remains unclear. The council members examine their manner of dress, and everything they brought with them, along with all the details of the fight, searching for evidence of intent. Some suspect that they were one of the dreaded Evenere's bandit clans, making a bold attempt to spread their chaotic violence to more of the Pentarchy. But others feared another attempt to assassinate Katolis’s king.

The discussion turns to predicting from which border they will strike next, likely with more elite assassins. The meeting is filled with worry about the future of the Katolis if they manage to kill the king, since crown prince Ezran is so young.

They all know that Xadia wants Harrow's life after he killed the dragon king, and they will not stop until they get their revenge. Harrow feels powerless in the face of his past mistake, yet it had seemed like the right thing to do for his people, and all of humankind. He has trouble sleeping that night. Viren comes to his room just to check on him, but he dismisses his trusted advisor, wanting only to be left alone, in this bleak time.

The king’s sour mood lasts for days. He barely eats, and Viren’s attempts to engage him in conversation are in vain. The threat will always be there, but Viren doesn't want Harrow to let it consume him or distance himself from Viren permanently. He is used to them acting as a team who have each other’s backs, who talk to each other when things don't work out. Doesn't Harrow trust him to do everything in his power to protect him from any kind of harm?

For Viren these days are like torture. Deprived of Harrow’s warm embrace, he struggles to sleep. Waking up alone in his bed again, he drags himself up to start the day with a shower. and then when he dries his hair, he is suddenly struck with an idea for getting Harrow’s attention.

It’s been a while, but he hopes that at least it will put Harrow in a good mood, if he managed to get to at least be allowed in his room tonight, It’s been an entire week since he shut him out, he hopes at least tonight Harrow will let him stay in his chamber, his own bed feels too big and too cold, Harrow always act this way when he got a lot in his mind, insisting to be left alone.

The mage sighs, opening his wardrobe and pulling out an outfit he hasn’t worn in years, only when Harrow and him just want to be kinky which each other. He first put on the see-through black silk lace panties, his cock barely fits there, peeking out. Viren blushes at the sight, what will his king think? Will he find this frivolous and inappropriate? Viren almost abandons the idea.

But he has the best intentions, and what can it hurt to try? He doesn’t have a better plan, and the possible reward is worth his embarrassment and doubt. He digs out a pair of black stockings, carefully inching them up his slender legs to the middle of his thighs.

Viren strokes his hand over his bad leg, smiling to himself at how pretty his long legs look in the big mirror. He runs a hand through his hair. Isn’t he too old for this? Too old to be wearing this kind of garment? Viren chews on his lips, looking at his legs with doubt. But he wants to cheer up his king, making himself pretty for the man he loves. That’s not a crime. He no longer looks young, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t look good. To hell with the voice in his head. He hopes he can get Harrow’s attention this way, pulls him away from his dark thoughts. Viren has been trying hard to distract him, but his king won’t even look at him. Maybe if his appearance is tempting enough, Harrow will see his effort and reconsider. Just a few moments to put him in a good mood would be a huge win for Viren.

Viren nods to himself in the mirror, reasoning in his mind that it’s his duty and great pleasure to serve his king. Next he wraps the garter belt around his waist, clipping it to the stockings.

He doesn’t dare looking at himself in the mirror anymore, afraid he will change his mind, so he immediately picks up his regular clothes and puts them on. No one would know what he is wearing underneath. Except for Harrow when Viren lets his king undress him, slowly peeling off his clothes to reveal the beautiful fabrics.

Viren fixes his cloak, takes his staff, and leaves his room. He goes about his day, almost forgetting about the lingerie he adorning his body. Yet he can’t help the dual feelings, so pretty, yet so embarrassed.

In the afternoon, when Harrow isn’t busy with any his kingly duty anymore, Viren goes to his King’s room, just as usual. He is half expecting that his effort will be wasted, that Harrow won’t even want to open the door let alone let him in. But the door to Harrow’s chamber is half-open, so he pushes farther open while knocking lightly.

“My king? Can I come in?”

Already halfway inside the chamber, he sees Harrow sitting on his chair. He tries to be casual, but can’t help the blush that creeps over his cheeks at the thought of what he is wearing underneath his clothes for his king.

“Viren, yes, please, I am just looking over some old documents.”

Harrow regrets continually pushing Viren away, and looking at his face today, Harrow doesn’t have the heart to turn him away again. Maybe it’s time he shares the trouble in his heart with someone, and who better than? They had promised not to keep secrets from each other, but Harrow can’t help feeling defensive, like his burden is his alone to bear.

Harrow pushes aside the big map spread on his work table. He has been studying Katolis's borders, thinking of ways to increase their defenses with the resources he has, and secretly writing the letter for his oldest son, Callum. Harrow doesn't really know when the enemy will strike again, and he knows he hasn't talked as much as he would have liked to with his sons. He always talks in front of his people, yet he's a terrible talker when it comes to his own sons, struggling to say the words he wants them to hear, to give them words of encouragement every day and to say how much he loves them.

Viren closes the door and walks toward his king. He stands in front of him, placing his staff on the table and draping his hands on Harrow's shoulders. He is glad that Harrow seems to softening today, no longer reacting defensively when Viren tries to break down his carefully-built walls.

The king of Katolis knows that he has been unreasonable in the past few days, pushing away the closest people in his life, wanting to be left alone like the enemy is truly at their doors and he's preparing himself for the worst. But he knows how much Viren tries to reach out to him despite his stubbornness, so he puts his arms around his mage’s waist, and leans his weary head against his stomach.

Harrow is exhausted being measured, suddenly everything all catching up on him. He has tried to be strong alone, but the truth is he needs a place to put all his sorrow, and to be told that everything is going to be alright.

"Viren, I am so tired, so tired," he almost sobs, pulling Viren toward him more and tightening his grip on the slender waist.

Viren melts into the touch, holding his king, his lover, in his arms. He runs a hand on Harrow’s face, caressing his cheek before cupping his face. He smiles, pressing a kiss to Harrow’s forehead, trying to comfort him. The man is holding him tight, like Viren is his personal doll. Viren is almost ashamed of how much he loves the feeling.

“I know, my king. You need to rest, step away from your work... please?” He strokes Harrow’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, noticing how his lover looks much wearier than usual.

“I have a... gift for you,” Viren offers. Despite the king’s obvious exhaustion, he still wants to entertain him.

"You do?" Harrow's brows furrow in curiosity looking up at Viren. "What is it?"

“Something to distract you,” Viren answers, his pale cheeks catching a pretty pink color.

Harrow snuggles close to the touch on his face, putting his own big hand over Viren's one on his cheek, he might have shivered at the way Viren strokes his nape.

Viren glances away, still embarrassed and unsure. He pulls his hands away from Harrow’s cheeks and traces them over his cloak as he takes it off. He folds it neatly and puts it on the desk. He runs a hand in his greyish hair, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“It’s nothing much really, just a little something I thought my king will enjoy.”

He gives Harrow a shy little smile and slowly takes off his shirt, letting it pool on the ground. He then crouches, closing his eyes for an instant, as he kneels in front of his king. He undoes his shoes and takes them off, looking up at Harrow to gauge his reaction.

Harrow really isn’t expecting the surprise he gets when Viren starts unbuttoning his shirt, so he is waiting in anticipation as Viren continues baring himself for his king’s appraisal. It has been a while since they engaged in any kind of intimacy, because how both of them have been occupied with the kingdom’s problems.

Harrow wants to say that it's not a good time for this, but seeing how shy and unsure his mage looks, he can’t bring himself to discourage Viren’s effort and embarrass him even more. So, he doesn’t say anything, just patiently waits, hands on top of his knees, aching to touch his devoted lover.

Viren licks his lips, nervously He starts undoing his pants too, then slowly sliding them down and stepping free of them. He adjusts the stockings, looking anywhere but at Harrow, his face flushed. He clears his throat, putting his hands behind his back, in a gesture of submission to his king

“I thought...my king might like it if I were to look pretty for him.” He explains, lifting his gaze to look into Harrow's eyes. His cheeks all flushed. He didn’t speak this way often; only as part of this intimate roleplay.

Harrow extends his hand to trace along the fabric around Viren's slim waist. He recognizes this garment; Viren had worn it in the past as a special surprise for his king. The black see-through embroidery accentuates Viren’s white porcelain skin underneath. It has been a long time since they played around in the bedroom, and Harrow has missed the lingerie. All his doubt about feeling up to sexual activity are fading. Viren made himself pretty just for him, calling him, “My King…,” is a gift he has to wish to turn down.

“You look really beautiful. Come closer," he orders his trusted advisor, spreading his legs wider so Viren can stand between them.

Viren lets out a relieved sigh. He lets go of the fear that the king would insist this is not the right time and dismiss him. He steps closer, bringing up his hands to rest on Harrow's shoulders. He slowly gets down on his knees, careful with his legs. He stays between his king's legs, nuzzling his face into the king’s inner thighs. The fabric of Harrow’s pants feels a bit rough against his skin, but it feels good just to be here like this for him. He had missed Harrow even more than he would admit it.

Harrow lifts the kneeling man's chin and leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am sorry for treating you badly these past few days. I’ve had a lot on my mind. Yet here you are, always thinking about me."

Harrow kisses him again before pulling away and sitting strictly on his chair. He runs his fingers in Viren's hair and caresses his cheek lovingly while he uses his other hand to play with the man's bottom lip. The mage leans into the touch, shivering at the tenderness his king treats him with.

"Such a pretty thing you are, all for me."

Viren melts into every touch, craving his king's love, any attention from him. He folds his hands on his lap and nuzzles his cheek in Harrow's hand.

“I'm glad you think so my king... I know you're very tired so if you let me I can take care of you,” Viren offers, pressing a kiss to Harrow's fingers as they press to his lips. He darts his tongue out, licking the tip of his lover's fingers.

"Yes you can, do as you please," Harrow understands the implications, so he moves forward in his seat, bending down a bit, opening his pants and taking his cock out in front of Viren’s face.

“Thank you,” Viren answers with adoration, delighted to see that his king has grown hard, just from seeing him adorned in his finery. He keeps his hands on his lap, leaning forward and sticking out his tongue at Harrow’s cock, licking the tip, running his lips over the length, sucking on the head.

Viren is aware that his skill in giving oral pleasure cannot compare with the masterful way Harrow sucks him off, but he tries hard. He knows the king loves seeing him all eager to please. He loves effort. So, Viren tries to take as much as he can without choking.

Harrow keep his hands steady on his mage's hair, grunting as his cock is licked and sucked with such a soft mouth. He tries not to moan aloud, shivering at his own attempt not to show Viren how easily the mage can break him with a simple touch.

Viren feels a twitch in his knee and pulls away, glancing at his leg, then back at Harrow. He shifts a bit, biting his bottom lip in nervousness before speaking.

“My king, my leg hurts a bit from kneeling. I...” He doesn't know what more to say, because deep down he wants to think only of serving his king, but he isn't as young as he used to be, and his knee is not in good condition anymore, and that’s why kneeling is too much for him. He knows that Harrow used to love having Viren on his knees.

Harrow feels guilty for not noticing Viren's discomfort. He should have known better, especially with Viren’s knee injury. It must have taken a toll on him to hold that position for so long.

"I am sorry. You should have spoken earlier. Come here."

After helping his lover to stand, and taking off his own pants to move more easily, Harrow scoops Viren in his arms and brings him to his king-size bed. He lays down his precious lover on the bed carefully. Viren put his hand on his king’s chest, looking up at him with longing, and Harrow hastily strips off the rest of his clothes, not wanting to spend another moment without Viren in his arms.

For a moment after he sits on his heels between the mage’s legs, King Harrow simply stares at the beautiful offering in his bed. He traces his hand over the delicate silk stretched over Viren’s legs. The fabric feels soft on his palm.

The black velvety color of Viren’s lingerie reminds him of the hellebore flower he used to see in the castle garden. It was a gift from the Queens of Duren, courtesy of their goodwill to his mother, who really liked flowers. The late king, his father, used to shout at him not to touch or come too near to the very poisonous flower. Yet it’s the only flower young Harrow would like to stare at from afar, his curious mind wondering what would it feel like to touch the petals and feel their texture.

As Harrow puts one of the mage’s legs over his thigh, and holds the other by the ankle, bringing it to his lips, kissing the mage's feet everywhere devotedly, he feels like he finally can touch those forbidden flowers. Viren squirms a bit, feeling ticklish at the touch on his feet, but trying not to move too much, to let Harrow enjoy himself.

The king of Katolis runs one big hand on the mage's thigh then, moving it up dangerously close to Viren’s glistening cock. He can see that it's wet at the tip already, making the pretty lace soaked with his pre-cum.

It is Viren’s duty and his wish to take care of his king. Make him feel good. Serve him always. And yet, it feels like Harrow is the one worshiping him. Not that Viren dislikes it. He feels like the most precious thing. Someone to be adored and admired. He lets out a little whine at the thought and at the touch to his legs, feeling the king kissing his thighs again, lifting his leg to kiss his calf. He squirms a bit, a soft moan escaping his lips as his lover pampers his legs, covering them all over with tender kisses.

Harrow touches the tip of Viren’s cock through the fabric with his thumb, stroking his hand, calloused from sword training, against the sensitive skin, and leaning down to place a soft kiss at the top of the covered cock.

“Harrow!” Viren bites his lips when his king kisses his shaft, then drags down the panties just enough for Viren's cock to spring out, drooling pre-cum, as flushed as Viren's face.

Harrow guides his mage to put his long legs over his shoulders. He kisses the tip of Viren’s freed cock lovingly, then licks the head skillfully with his tongue, tasting his mage’s essence, before enveloping the tempting cock with his mouth. Harrow's hands move up and down his thighs, feeling the fabric lace under his palm. Viren’s hands grip Harrow's hair when he starts sucking hickeys onto his thighs, painting the milky skin with his marks.

Virens sighs in pleasure, pulling Harrow closer with shaking legs. He opens his mouth when the king kisses his lips, pliant and submissive as the other man licks his way in.

“Please my king, I want your cock,” Viren whimpers, as he begs for what he truly desires.

Harrow sits on his heels on the bed, letting Viren's legs rest on his thick thighs, running his hands over the mage's bare stomach before finally pulling Viren to sits up too. They are face to face, and Harrow closes the gap to taste his lips again, kissing him hard.

"Then take my cock in your pretty mouth," Harrow orders, holding Viren's chin in his hand, lowering his head toward his groin. The mage takes the cue, untangling himself from Harrow's clutch to kneel on all fours in front of Harrow, holding Harrow’s hard prick in his hand, stroking it up and down before finally taking it all inside his mouth. He displays himself prettily on the bed with his ass on the air, his legs lift occasionally just to give his king a good view of him.

Viren sucks on Harrow's cock eagerly, presenting his ass for his king, hopeful that Harrow will take the hint and touch him, play with him, claim him. It's been too long since they've done anything at all, and he craves being filled by his king. The mage hollows his cheeks, swallowing around the length. He gags a bit when he tries to take more, so he uses his hands to cover where his mouth can't.

Harrow grunts when he feels the tip of his dick touch the back of Viren's throat. He strokes the curve of Viren's back with his hand, running it up and down, then bending his body till he can reach Viren’s ass, making his dick push even deeper inside the mage's dutiful mouth.

Harrow slaps his ass, leaving a red handprint on it instantly. This is no good, Harrow thinks, Viren’s ass is too far away in their current position. He cups his lover's face to stop him from moving his head, and moves around on the bed and sits with his back to the cupboard. Viren follows him diligently, turning around, thinking his king is just tired and wants to rest his back, so he returns to his previous activity, bringing his face close to Harrow's groin.

"No, not like that."

Harrow takes Viren’s hand, and guides him to sit beside him, then helps Viren to kneel on all four at his side with his stomach on Harrow's right thigh, his ass in an arm’s reach.

"Suck on this will you?"

He pushes three of his fingers inside the mage's mouth to coat them with saliva, then pushes Viren's face back down to his cock. Harrow pushes aside the lingerie around Viren's rear, and plunges the saliva-coated fingers deep inside the wet hole, while its owner continues busily sucking on his cock.

Harrow continues fingering the mage with one hand, keeping a steady hold on Viren's head with the other, guiding him to take him just right with his clever mouth.

"Shit, I am close, stop, stop."

He pulls on Viren's hair lightly. Any more than this and he might spill himself inside the mage's mouth. That isn’t what he wants tonight.

Harrow takes Viren by his waist and positions him to straddle his lap instead. He leans toward the drawer beside his bed to take a bottle of oil and pour it on his already slippery fingers, then strokes his dick a couple of times with them.

Harrow tries to be careful not to tear the beautiful lace, but he is losing his patience trying to move aside the fabric. He strokes Viren's rear with the head of his fat cock, and slowly pushes it through the tight ring. Viren waits patiently above him, circling his arms around Harrow's neck and supporting himself with his knees beside Harrow's thighs. Viren slowly lowers himself, matching the movement of Harrow’s incessant push, trying to take him all in.

Viren lets out a blissful moan in response to his king’s cock stretching him, filling him to the brim. There is pain too, the quick preparation is not enough to fully make him ready for Harrow’s cock, but Viren loves it nevertheless. He loves seeing the pleasure on his lover’s face, knowing he is the one who gives him that pleasure. He supports himself with his hands on the king’s chest, lifting himself up and down on Harrow’s cock until his legs give out.

He shouts loudly when he accidentally sits all the way down, driving Harrow’s dick so far in, it feels like the tip is buried in his guts. The shock has him burying his face in Harrow’s neck, trying not to move at all.

“I’m sorry. I need a moment.” His cock is straining hard and leaking between their stomachs, and he’s almost crying, his eyes tearing up from pain and frustration.

While Viren tries to catch his breath, Harrow brings their joined bodies to lie down properly on the bed, letting Viren’s full weight rest against his chest.

He caresses Viren’s exposed back soothingly, then squeezes his aching ass and drags the panties even more to the side. Harrow feels his dick keep throbbing hard, wanting to move again and feel the glorious friction of the tight wall. Harrow twists the mage's arms behind his back and holds them tight, starting to piston from below, thrusting up to chase that flame again, his length being squeezed so fantastically by his lover’s tight ass.

Viren is moaning wantonly on top of him, screaming his name loud enough the guards in front of the king's chamber will probably hear it. He bites Harrow's neck to muffle his cries. He wouldn't want them to break in, thinking the King is in danger, while in reality Viren is the one whose soul seems in danger of leaving his body.

“You like that? Just like this? Being my personal fuck toy?"

Viren can only respond with a barely-perceptible nod, overwhelmed by the painfully good feeling of being used like this by his king.

He looks beautiful with tears streaming down his face. Harrow feels the urge to gaze at his lover as he takes him, so he flips them over without much difficulty.

Harrow lifts one of the lacy legs and starts ramming down again, hard and fast, then drags his movement deliberately slow while holding to Virrow's ankle and kissing it tenderly as he feels Viren's wall stroking his length nicely. The mage's cute cock is raging red, begging for release beneath the transparent lingerie.

Viren feels like he is stumbling across the edge every time Harrow manages to brush against his prostate. He clutches his hand of the sheet, struggling to keep his release in. He doesn’t want to cum without permission.

The mage's face is in a mess from crying and he looks at his lover's eyes, begging.

“Please, my king, I need to, need to cum, please,” he sobs, almost unable to hold it in anymore.

"Bear with me a little longer, can you do that?"

Harrow encourages his mage but then takes a pity on him, he wraps his hand around the mage’s cock and pumping it slow, matching the movement of his hips, knowing both of them are close to their completion.

“No, no... Harrow please,” Viren whimpers. He is going to burst, yet he manages to last a little longer, desperate to be good. Harrow tightens his hold on Viren’s cock, feeling it pulsating in his palm. He himself is almost there, feels that electric current travels steadily to the tip of cock inside his mage's warm hole.

The king quickens his pace again, letting Viren envelope all his senses, and feeling his pleasure trying to burst inside of his lover. He slams in one last time, impossibly deep, then holds himself still and loosens his grip on Viren's cock.

“Come for me, baby," he whispers hoarsely, and Viren obeys, staining the lingerie with his semen, shaking lightly. He pants and whines, pulling the king toward him, wanting to have him closer, so much closer. In the next instant, Harrow spills himself inside the warm hole. His toes curl as euphoric bliss envelops his entire being.

That intense ecstasy is gone as fast as it came, but Harrow still feels the lingering pleasure crawling under his skin, so he rides out his orgasm by moving lazily inside his lover, feeling the hole become way stickier with his seed inside.

“Thank you, my king,” Viren mutters softly, a little moan escaping him as he feels his lover grind into his ass.

Harrow leans down to capture Viren's lips and rolls their bodies over to hug him better. He slips his finger in, alongside his already buried cock, just to feel his own cum sliding along messily inside his lover. He strokes Viren's ass, then trails his hand along his covered legs as he moves it up higher to his waist so he could get a better angle to keep fucking him sideways.

“This was a thoughtful gift. You already know that I am enjoying it. Thank you for distracting me from the mess inside my head."

Harrow bumps their foreheads together, caressing the tip of Viren's prominent nose with his own, then closing the distance between them and kissing him like it’s the only thing in the world that matters.

Viren snuggles in his lover’s warm embrace, beaming as the king thanks him and relaxing further.

After a while, Harrow pulls out of him and gets up from the bed to urinate and quickly clean himself in the bathroom. Harrow brings a wet towel with him, finding Viren almost asleep. He hesitates to disturb the angel on his bed, but Harrow knows that he will be thankful later to wake clean.

Harrow helps his sleepy lover to take off his beautiful lingerie. He carefully untangles the clip on Viren’s thighs and lets the elastic string bounce free. He drags down the soft stockings, careful not to tear the fabric, puts them on the floor, and removes the rest of the lingerie with equal care. Viren lies on the bed, moving when needed to help Harrow take care of him.

Once Viren is completely naked, Harrow runs down cold towel over his stomach, wiping away the already dried cum, then gently cleans his softened cock. Viren turns to his right side to make it easier for Harrow to clean his ass. He holds onto the king’s arm, trying not to moan because he is still way too sensitive.

When he’s finished, Harrow doesn’t bother returning to the bathroom, dropping the wet towel on the floor instead, and quickly he sneaking back under the covers. He holds Viren close to his chest to tries to get a little bit of sleep.

Thanks to Viren’s effort, the king manages to actually fall asleep from the exhaustion his body and mind experienced. He snuggles close to his lover’s back, spooning him from behind.

In the middle of the night, the king jolts from his sleep, observes the dark pitch black surrounding, he thinks he sees the shadow entering his room, but it’s only Pip, flying around. Harrow thought he had locked the bird’s cage, but he knows the clever bird can sometimes open it with his beak.

Harrow sits on his bed, looking down at the sleeping man beside him. He leans down to press a soft kiss to Viren’s temple and caress his brow. His mage’s hair is damp with sweat, a result of Harrow's body heat pressing close to him all night long.

Hoping to make Viren’s sleep more comfortable without sacrificing intimacy, the king gets up and puts on his nightgown, and opens the balcony door to let in the cool night air.

He stares at the moon, uneasiness growing in the back of his mind.

The king’s bad feeling is not far from the truth. Far away in Xadia an alliance is formed, that night. Five Moonshadow elves swear to train hard to fulfill their holy duty of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [hunter](https://twitter.com/hntr042) for doing the art trade with me, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as we enjoy your beautiful arts.
> 
> and thank you [Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken) for beta reading this story.


End file.
